Valentine's Day
by Bel-Halliwell
Summary: A belated Valentines Day fic, set towards the end of season 1. Michael is sick; Sara takes care of him. MiSa!


A bit late, but a MiSa Valentines story. Set very late in season 1, but before the escape and before Michael had to get the keys. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

"How do you spell irresistible? One s or two?" 

Michael glanced up from his bunk, to see Sucre pacing around the cell, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"You're writing Maricruz another love letter?" he remarked.

"Valentines Day is only two days away, but hopefully the last one I'll spend in here away from her. But until we're outta here I gotta show her how much I love her," replied Sucre with a dopey look upon his face.

Michael smirked to himself. "One s, two r's," he replied.

"Right, right," Sucre replied distractedly, scribbling another line on the paper.

Michael leaned back on his bunk, and let his mind drift to the upcoming holiday. He couldn't stop his mind from daydreaming over to a certain redhead doctor. If only he wasn't locked up in a penitentiary, he could have taken her out to a romantic dinner, a private walk along the beach and a bedroom filled with candles. If only…

Although, just because he was locked up, that didn't mean he couldn't surprise her… Michael's mind began to whir with a million thoughts running through. He had some planning to do.

* * *

Valentines Day morning, Sara was in her office attempting to sort out some paperwork before her next patient. As she picked up a handful of files, Katie pulled the door open and entered, startling her. She dropped the files on the ground, and groaned as they scattered. 

"Gee, someone's a bit flustered this morning," Katie said knowingly with a grin as she bent down to help Sara pick up the files. "Can I guess that your next patient is an inmate by the name of Mr Scofield?"

Sara's stomach fluttered slightly at his name, but ignored it. "Don't be ridiculous Katie. I just have a lot to get through, and you startled me."

"Oh, right, so today being Valentines Day has nothing to do with anything. Do you have a date tonight or anything?"

"I wish," Sara replied wistfully. "Tonight I'll be on the couch alone in my apartment, with a movie and some ice cream."

Katie sighed. "Girl, I keep telling you, you need to get out more. Meet some guys, have some fun!"

"If only it were that easy. I work 60 hour weeks, plus in my time off I'm on call. I have my charity work and its hard hanging onto a guy once he finds out who my father is."

"It's a shame Mr Scofield still has two years left. I'm sure he could brighten your day," Katie said with a smile, but Sara shook her head. "Oh come on, don't tell me you feel nothing for him, all I have to do is see you look at him to know you have a thing for him!" she pressed.

"Katie, whether I have a i _'thing'_ for him or not is beside the point. He is an _inmate_… although I guess it doesn't mean I can't daydream about what if every now and then," Sara said, giggling slightly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Katie replied. She headed out of the office, and nearly ran into Michael Scofield, who was waiting patiently by the door. His guard was standing nearby, chatting to another CO.

"Speak of the devil…" Katie muttered under her breath. "Good morning Mr Scofield," she said normally, nodding her head at him.

"Good morning Katie," he replied politely, and she walked off. Sara overheard the greetings, and acknowledged Michael with a nod and a smile, which he quickly returned.

Little did she know was that he had overheard her entire conversation with Katie. And he had to admit to himself, he was pretty happy with what he heard. At least he knew how she felt about him. And, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was glad to know she didn't have a date for the night.

"Alright Mr Scofield, let's get your shot," Sara said as she came out of her office. He smiled and followed her into the exam room. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, and waited whilst she got the needle organized.

"So, got a hot date for tonight?" he asked her with a grin as she walked over to him.

"I do actually, with two guys," she replied, an identical smile on her face. No harm in teasing him a little, she thought.

Michael felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, and then remembered the conversation he had overheard between her and Katie. She was probably just trying to get a rise out of him. "Oh, is that so?" he said smoothly, hoping his voice didn't convey his emotions.

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah, two guys. Ben and Jerry."

Michael joined in laughing. "So just you and ice cream. I'm surprised; I thought guys would be queuing up to take you out on Valentines Day."

"If that's what you think Michael then you've seriously underestimated me," she said lightly, making sure to keep any sadness out of her voice. Because the truth was, she was lonely. She wanted to have someone to care about, to have care about her. She gently inserted the needle into his arm, and withdrew it once all the insulin was coursing through his veins.

Michael, being the attentive person that he was, managed to glimpse under the façade she was hiding under. It hurt him to see she was hurting, but made his mind up to take it away, at least for the day. She turned away to safely dispose of the needle.

"Well, in that case…" he began.

She turned back around to face him, to find him standing directly in front of her, only inches of space between them.

"Michael, what-" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"Dr Sara Tancredi, will you be my valentine?" he asked seriously, however a cheeky glint was evident in his eye. He took her hand and gently kissed it, not taking his eyes away from her.

"Michael, stop, someone will see," she said, not sure if he was joking or not.

"Then you better say yes," he replied, still not letting go of her hand.

"Oh, I'll have to check my calendar," she said jokingly, and he pretended to look wounded. "Ok, why not. I'll be your valentine."

Michael grinned, and before she could react he leant forward and gave her a quick, yet powerful kiss on the lips that sent her tingling from head to toe. Before she could say anything, he winked and left the room, a CO escorting him back to his cell.

Sara touched her lips softy, and smiled to herself. Maybe it wasn't such a bad Valentines Day after all.

* * *

"Hey Sucre." 

"Mmm?"

"I need to borrow something."

"Yeah bro?"

"Your shank."

Sucre's eyes snapped up from the magazine he was flicking through, and glared at Michael. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just need to get something," Michael replied, sneaking a glance at his watch. Sucre eyed him suspiciously, but handed over the small silver blade. Michael walked away from the bars of the cell to avoid any prying eyes, and lowered the blade to his right arm.

"Whoa whoa, what are you doing bro?" Sucre said quickly before any blood was drawn. He jumped down from the top bunk where he had been stretched out, and gave his full attention to his cellmate.

Michael didn't reply. He pressed the blade into a particular tattooed line on his forearm and slowly dragged it down. He bit his lip to conceal the pain. When the cut was large enough, he eased two fingers in gently.

"Man, seriously what's going on?" Sucre repeated.

"I needed to get to this," replied Michael, holding up his prize. In his hand lay a tiny black ball. He tore at it gently with his fingernails, and the black skin tore away to reveal a tiny white tablet.

"What is it?" Sucre questioned, studying the little tablet. It didn't look special in any way, just like a pill you got out of an aspirin box, only a lot smaller.

"Lets just say it's a convenient little tablet I like to keep handy on me," Michael answered. He went to the sink and rinsed it off quickly, and stashed it safely in the hollowed out book. "You'll see what it does after dinner," he said mysteriously, grabbing an old t-shirt and ripping it up. Selecting the longest strip, he wound it tightly around the cut to stop the bleeding.

Sucre shook his head. _That man has way too many secrets_ he thought to himself.

* * *

An hour later, the two cellmates were locked back up, and Sucre was curious to know what Michael was up to. He kept pestering him, until Michael finally threw his hands up in defeat. 

"This little beauty," he said, retrieving the tablet from where he had hidden it in the book, "is getting me a valentine's date tonight."

Before Sucre could react, Michael popped the tablet into his mouth and swallowed it.

Nothing happened.

"Yo bro, what did you just do?" Sucre asked.

Suddenly, Michael doubled over in pain. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath, clutching his stomach.

"Mike, what's happening, are you okay?" Sucre asked, grabbing him by the shoulder to support him.

Through his pain Michael managed a small smile. "I think I'm going to need to go to the infirmary."

Michael started to groan, squeezing his eyes shut tight to help block the pain. Sucre jumped over to the cell bars. "Badge!"

Meanwhile, Sara was finishing up the last loose ends before going home. Pulling her jacket tightly around her, she locked up and began to leave. She was halfway down the hallway when she began to hear voices.

Coming towards her were two guards, half carrying, half dragging Michael Scofield. What got her worried was the expression of intense pain across his face.

"Quick, get him in here!" she shouted, backing up and unlocking the exam room. The guards pulled Michael along and put him on the bed, and backed up to give her space.

Visually assessing him quickly, she worked out it was his stomach causing the pain. She grabbed a needle and loaded it with a mild pain reliever, and injected it into the vein in his arm. Nearly straight away, he loosened up slightly, but still clutched his stomach.

"Ohhh, I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered, taking shallow breaths. She eased him off the bed and helped him out of the room to a bathroom, where he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Leaving him momentarily to allow himself to rinse his mouth out and wash his face, Sara walked out to the guards.

"He all right Tancredi?" one asked her, glancing at his watch.

"He will be. Until then, I want to keep him overnight to make sure," she replied.

The second guard frowned slightly, but Sara caught it. They weren't happy that they would have to hang around the infirmary all night, yet she wasn't happy they would be there either.

"You can go now. I'll be fine to watch Mr Scofield. He'll mainly be sleeping anyway," she told them, hoping they'd leave. They did, relieved looks upon their face.

"I'm ruining your Valentines evening," said a voice behind her, and she spun around to see Michael exiting the toilet. A bit of colour had returned to his face but she could tell he was still slightly weak. She hurried over and took his arm, trying hard to ignore the tingles that ran up her spine.

"You're not ruining it. Ben and Jerry can wait," she said, and he let out a small chuckle. She helped him back into the exam room and onto the bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Yeah, a bit better. The pain's not as intense," he replied.

"Good. That injection I gave you before was a mild pain reliever, which seems to have helped," she commented. "Now, just lay here and rest for a bit, I just have to go and organize a few things. I won't be long."

Michael kept his eyes on her as she walked out of the room. Once she was gone from view, he rested his head back against the bare exam bed and gave a relieved sigh. She had gotten rid of the guards and was keeping him overnight. He was pretty sure that this was shaping out to be one of the best Valentines Day's he'd had, even despite the prison cells and stomach pains. And who knew, maybe this time next year they would be celebrating together again, but outside the prison walls. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander freely.

About fifteen minutes later Sara returned. "Okay, I'm moving you into exam room 4, if you'll come with me," she said, snapping him back to reality. He climbed down off the exam bed and followed her out of the room and into another. The new room was considerably smaller, with a couple of hospital beds inside. She led him over to the bed at the end of the room, where a small portable TV was set up in front of it. He glanced over at her when he saw it.

"I figured if I'm spending my Valentines Day evening here with you, we may as well enjoy it," she explained with a smile. He returned the smile, yet turned it into a grin when she held up a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "Double choc chip Ben and Jerry ice cream. It's great what the CO's put into the freezer in the kitchens," she told him, handing a spoon

He gladly accepted it, and made himself comfortable on the bed in front of the TV screen, propping his torso up with a few pillows so he would be able to see the small screen. She grabbed the remote and began to move towards the bed next to him, but he made a small noise that made her glance over.

"You can't see from there," he said, extending his hand to her. She hesitated slightly, and Michael worried slightly that he was pushing his luck. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Yet before he could say anything to reassure her, she took a hold of his hand, allowing him to pull her over to him. Carefully, she nudged his legs open and settled herself between them.

"Comfortable enough?" he teased her lightly, as she rested her head back against his chest.

"Not yet…" she said, leaning forward again. She grabbed the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and pulled it up so it covered them up to their chests. She lay back again, and smiled. "Now I am." Michael chuckled, and brought one arm around the front of her stomach, so he was slightly hugging her to him. She brought one hand up and clasped it over his.

Tingles ran down her spine, as she relished the feeling of him holding her. She knew it was so wrong, that he was a prisoner and she was his doctor, and she could lose her job if they were caught. But honestly? She didn't care. At that moment, she didn't care about anything or anyone other than the man holding her close.

Sara held the remote out with her free hand, and pressed a few buttons. The small television screen flickered to life, and a movie began to play. She then took the lid off the tub of ice cream and dipped her spoon in.

Michael scooped some ice cream onto his spoon, however before he could eat it he realised what movie they were about to watch. "The Notebook?" he said with a small groan. "You had to pick the most non masculine movie possible?"

"Oh, be quiet," she told him with a small laugh. "I was planning on watching it alone, but took pity on you. Besides, it's a great movie. You just need to stop being so macho and watch it. I bet you'll like it."

"Oh, I'm sure," he replied sarcastically, but kissed her lightly on the head to show he was kidding. She smiled to herself and slightly pressed herself tighter into his hold.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the movie was nearing an end. The empty container of ice cream lay forgotten on the floor by the bed, and Michael still had an arm wrapped tightly around Sara. His other arm rested on her stomach, with his hand under the hem of her top tracing small circles on her soft skin.

It was quite a sad, emotional ending to the movie and Sara felt her eyes welling up. She tried to hold her tears back, yet a couple managed to spill out, leaving a shiny trail on her cheeks. She slowly brought a hand up to her face and tried to subtly wipe the tears away, but Michael noticed instantly. He smiled and pulled her closer, and they remained like that until the closing credits began rolling. Michael reached for the remote and pointed it at the TV, switching it off.

"I should go," Sara said softly, yet she made no move to get up. She didn't want to. For the first time in a long while, she felt content. Even though she knew he was an inmate, she felt safe in his arms.

"Just stay here the night. The main door to the infirmary is locked, right? And don't only the medical staff have keys?" he asked her. She nodded. "Then we'll be fine. There's no other medical staff here except you, so if any guards need to get into the infirmary they'll need to page you. So then you can just go then, and if they ask why you were in here just say you were checking up on me."

She had to admit she was impressed with his quick thinking. "Well, I can't argue with that logic, now can I?" she smiled, turning in his arms so she was resting against his chest, and his arm lay across her upper back.

He grinned. "No, you can't." He glanced down at her face, to find her deep brown eyes looking up at him. Her eyes flickered to his lips, and without hesitation he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against her soft ones.

After several moments, she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He savoured her taste, and she committed the outline of his mouth to memory. Things were just starting to heat up when she shifted slightly, knocking the television remote to the floor. It clattered loudly, startling them both. They broke apart, trying to control their heavy breathing, then realised it was just the remote falling, not a guard coming to inspect.

Sara chuckled lightly in relief, glad they were still safe.

"You wish we didn't have to hide this," Michael stated, bringing a hand up to gently stroke her hair. She glanced up at him, surprised at his sudden serious tone, and noticed a somewhat apologetic expression upon his face. "It won't always be like this, in this room, in this place," he told her softly, repeating what he had told her several days earlier. "I promise."

She nodded. "But for now, we'll just have to make do with stolen moments," she replied. She stretched her neck forwards and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "This is better than nothing at all, so I'll take what I can get for now." She cuddled closer to him, and he brought his hand down from stroking her hair to wrap around her shoulders, pressing their bodies tighter together.

They remained silent for several moments, before Michael spoke up softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sara."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Michael."


End file.
